


Moving fucking blows

by Volatilevore



Series: Emily's one shots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Moving, Open Ending, i made this before timeskip kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volatilevore/pseuds/Volatilevore
Summary: Kenma is moving out of his apartment. A hot moving guy named Kuroo enters the mix.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Emily's one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Moving fucking blows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of moving states rn, and it sucks balls so I wrote this to feel better. It's super short, but I'm not really worried about it, I'm working on a really long fic on the side

Kenma woke up to rapping on his door, loud and surrounding him. He shot upright in his bed and threw the covers off of himself. He ignored the sharp stinging; at his feet from the hardwood floor. Kenma swung the door open just as the man outside was about to knock again. He could only imagine how he looked, fresh out of bed, still in his pajamas, dumbfounded look on his face. 

"Hi, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, you must be Kenma Kozume," Kuroo extended his hand out to Kenma. 

Kenma took it hesitantly, racking his brain as to why this guy would know his name. "Just Kenma is fine." 

"Ok, Kenma, my partner will be up soon to help me start moving your furniture. I'll just start with the boxes for now, ok?" 

Kenma's mind finally cleared of fog. He was moving that day, and this guy was here to pack all of his stuff into a moving truck. 

"Oh yeah, yes, that's fine," Kenma fumbled over his words as he slid out of Kuroo's way. 

He could hear Kuroo whistling on the other side of the door as he changed into casual attire. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down. He was never good with strangers, especially when they're in his house. Eventually, he got his brain steady and grabbed his laptop from his mattress. He made his way out to the living room, plugging in his laptop to an outlet. He finds himself tucked into the corner, out of the way. He works on editing his most recent youtube video as Kuroo comes in and out. He doesn't pay much attention to anything around him until he hears someone running down the hall. He looks up to see someone hunched over in his doorway, breathing heavily. Kuroo is standing facing the door with a box in his arms. 

"Sorry I'm late, Akaashi asked me to help him move his bed, and I lost track of time." 

"Yeah, sure, Bokuto, you were moving his bed," Kuroo turns to Kenma and winks. 

Kenma lowers his head to hide his laugh.

"Ok, let's get to it, yeah?" Bokuto claps his hands and rubs them together. 

"I was thinking we move the couch first, we can stack more boxes on top of it," Kuroo and Bokuto begin to talk about strategy, Kenma tunes them out completely.

As they move his furniture Kenma begins to find himself paying more attention to them. Bokuto has black hair with frosted tips, which Kenma can't help but wonder if it was on purpose or just a bad hair dye job. 

Kuroo was far more interesting to Kenma. His hair was messy as if he'd just rolled out of bed. His eyes were soft, but his smile was jagged. Quite the opposite of Kenma, Kuroo was taller than Kenma, but he didn't know by how much. He was muscular, probably from lifting couches all day. Kenma found his eyes continually wandering to his thighs. That must've been where all of his weight went when he lifted. Kenma was pretty sure he'd been caught staring a couple of times if he had, Kuroo didn't say anything. 

Eventually, Kenma gained enough confidence to offer them water or soda. They both accepted and drank feverishly, as Kenma relished in watching Kuroo drink.

He realized he was catching feeling pretty early on, but didn't think anything of it until he watched Kuroo interact with Kenma's cat, Pittle, pit was a very shy and reserved cat, he only liked Kenma and apparently Kuroo. Kenma watched as Kuroo pet Pit on the stomach and chin just like he liked. He also watched as Bokuto tried to pet Pit, only to be met with Pit running back to hide in the bathroom. Kuroo laughed at Bokuto's sorrow high and loud. It was an obnoxious, yet contagious and endearing laugh. Kenma fell in love with that laugh. He wanted to hear it more.

As Kuroo and Bokuto packed up the last of his boxes, they wiped their sweat and looked at the finished product. The moving truck was packed pretty tight with Kenma's stuff which was admittedly mostly useless junk he couldn't bring himself to get rid of. And his youtube set up. 

As Kuroo and Bokuto geared up to leave Kenma felt a sense of dread wash over him. He knew he was going to hire the same company to unpack all of his stuff, but he wasn't sure he would get Kuroo again. The uncertainty made his chest tight and his stomach hurt. 

He knew it would be wrong to ask for his number while he was on the job, so instead, he ran upstairs and grabbed one of the only things left in his apartment. A small notepad he used to write lists. He tore a piece off and scribbled down his number before jetting back to their car park. 

"Thanks for packing my stuff, anyways here bye," Kenma shoved the note into Kuroo's hands before he could say anything else. 

He ran back to his empty apartment and sighed, trying to catch his breath. 

His text tone rang through the echo of his apartment. 

"Hey! this is Kuroo!!," 

**Author's Note:**

> pittle is based on a stuffed duck my cat really loves named pittle


End file.
